


What wakes us

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets, do not copy to another site, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: They both have things haunting them.





	What wakes us

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check the mycast! Stephanie's faceclaim has blue eyes so there's no confusion!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

Snow, ice, _screeching -_

Billie jolted awake, trembling faintly, cutting off a gasp before it could escape her lips.

Safe, she was safe, she was in Stephanie's house and _safe._

(In her bed if you wanted specifics. It was one of the things she'd discovered she was okay with when she knew there were no... expectations, tied to it).

It wasn't the first time nightmares had woken her, but it wasn't only that, because she realized Stephanie was shifting restlessly, the occasional strangled sound escaping her, her expression twisting.

She was having a nightmare too, she had no doubt about that. She just didn't know _what_ the nightmare was about, it seemed very intense to be "just" a nightmare. (What was fueling it?)

She reached over and carefully ran her hand up and down her arm.

"Steph? Stephy, wake up, it's just a dream."

The other girl curled up further into herself, pulling her arms to her chest, like... like she was trying to _protect_ herself from something, it made her stomach clench anxiously and she shook her slightly.

"Steph wake up, everything's okay!"

Blue eyes flew open immediately followed by her girlfriend sitting up, moving as if she was going to climb out of bed before suddenly stilling, looking over at her with an incredibly confused expression.

"Billie? What..."

She sat up, watching as Steph continued to glance around the room, almost absentmindedly, before turning back to her.

"I was having a nightmare, wasn't I? Did I wake you?"

She bit her lip briefly, glancing away and then back.

"No, you didn't wake me Steph."

Which was true, but she also didn't really want to explain what _had_ woken her up.

Stephanie didn't really look like she believed her but before she could reiterate that she was telling the truth the other girl leaned over and rested her head on her chest, where it'd be easiest to hear her heartbeat.

Maybe she needed the reassurance she was there.

As she carefully gripped her wrist and let her thumb rest against her pulse point she thought that maybe she needed that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Man Billie's nightmares were oddly specific weren't they? I wonder if I'm gonna go somewhere with that... /shifty eyes/  
These two have at least one conversation they need to have don't they? We'll work on that, the next part is going to touch on Johanna and Tammy's friendship ;) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Check out the mycast for faceclaim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/stranger-things-genderswap-1


End file.
